There's No Crying In The Breakfast Club
by asirnay
Summary: a drabble inspired by spoilers from the season finale


A mountain of used tissues steadily piled up on the breakfast bar. Callie was trying to eat a bowl of Corn Flakes before she reported to work. The passionate kiss on the elevator from her ex was fresh on her mind. She and Arizona were trying to make an effort to be friends, but it just wasn't working for the ortho surgeon. Arizona went about her day just as happy go lucky as ever, tending to her young patients, and occasionally gliding down the halls of Seattle Grace Mercy west on her heelies.

How could she do it? How could she amicably break off a relationship and move on with her life so fast? No, she wasn't seeing anyone new. But, what Callie couldn't understand is how her ex could act as if the break-up didn't faze her at all. It made her wonder if Arizona was as truly invested in their relationship as she thought. Callie felt more tears coming on, but she was tired. Tired of crying. Tired of thinking of what she lost over and over again.

Her roommate Cristina had a black cloud hanging above her head as well. She felt just as hurt as Callie about her own relationship with Owen, who basically told her that she had no business questioning him about how he felt about her mentor, Dr. Teddy Altman. But, she couldn't cry. She was Cristina yang. She didn't do emotions.

Callie blew her nose, about to add on once more to the pile in front of her. Cristina glared over at her in disbelief. She understood that Callie was heartbroken over Arizona. But enough was enough already. Seeing her roommate distraught slowly pushed her own pain to the surface.

"Will you stop crying?" Cristina's voice cracked. She could no longer hold in. Her dark, curly locks concealed the tears that began streaming down her cheeks as she huddled over her bowl of cereal whimpering.

Callie glared back at her roommate. She couldn't believe that Cristina was crying over sorry ass Owen Hunt. The raven haired beauty got along well with the troubled trauma surgeon. But, part of her still remembered the incident where he nearly choked the ambitious surgical resident to death. Neither she or Meredith understood why Cristina eventually took him back, even if the mishap was triggered by post traumatic stress disorder.

"You stop crying!" Callie barked back. Cristina's weeping jump started her own.

All the events leading to her break-up with Arizona swirled around in Torres' mind. The first serious discussion about possibly starting a family together quickly devolved from a calm rational discussion to a full on shouting match between the two attendings. Callie attempted to plead her case by asking to Arizona visualize what it would be like to have a child.

"_You know what? Just humor me for one minute, okay? Close your eyes"_

_The peds surgeon was reluctant to comply._

"_Close your eyes."_

_Robbins finally obliged. _

"_Now picture a baby. A warm... smushy little... baby. Wrapping its chubby little arms around your neck. Breathing that...that intoxicating baby smell. Doesn't it just melt you?"_

"_Nope." Arizona opened her eyes after a brief, tense moment of silence. "You know what makes me melt? Spain. The beach. You in a bikini. Me holding a Sangria. Oh, wait! What's that I hear? Oh...the baby's crying. We can't go to Spain!"_

Callie's despair slowly gave way to another emotion. Anger.

It wasn't the simple fact that her girlfriend didn't want children of her own. The way Arizona was so dismissive towards the idea is what raised Callie's ire. Once again, the ortho surgeon found herself in a familiar place. She bent over backwards to please the ones that she loved. From George to Erica to her parents and the rest of the Torres clan. Her relationship with Arizona nearly cost Callie everything. She was tired of bending. She was tired of compromising herself. What hurt even worse is that Torres believed that she had finally found the love of her life. Someone who made recognize her own self worth. Someone who truly loved her as much in return. She hated feeling that she was wrong.

No longer was Callie Torres going to play the victim. It was time to stand up for herself.


End file.
